Single patient protocol to look at the growth hormone secretory response to increasing serum levels to testosterone in a hypogonadal male who also has GH deficiency known to respond to androgen replacement. The investigators hope to infer how adult levels of testosterone or its metabolites may be able to suppress GH secretion at the end of the pubertal growth spurt.